$\dfrac{1}{5} + \dfrac{1}{5} = {?}$
Solution: ${\dfrac{1}{5}}$ ${\dfrac{1}{5}}$ $+$ ${\dfrac{1 \times 1}{5 \times 1}}$ ${\dfrac{1 \times 1}{5 \times 1}}$ $+$ ${\dfrac{1}{5}}$ ${\dfrac{1}{5}}$ $+$ $ = \dfrac{{1} + {1}}{5} $ $ = \dfrac{2}{5}$